Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro: Rise of Cleopatra
by Spadejo9
Summary: Note :: Takes place after the manga It's been a few months since Neuro had crawled back out of the hell hole he had came from. Life returns to the constant search for Puzzles which brings the pair to a strange string of cases involving a blind girl and her family, a self proclaimed "God", and even Monster Robber Xi...
1. Prologue

WOAH IT'S A REWRITE AND HOPEFULLY ANOTHER CHAPTER TO FOLLOW

Yeah, so I've decided to get back into writing fanfics now, especially after rewatching MTNN and rereading somoe Neuko stories 3

So have a revamped prologue without any character interaction, and a little more background for the main case

* * *

><p><em>KAITOU X IS BACK?<em>

_It's been 3 years since the famous High School Detective caught the notorious Kaitou X and the streets of the city were finally rid of Japan's most wanted criminal. However, witnesses beg to differ, and just last night the sickening Red Box appeared again in a quiet unassuming neighborhood in the X district. The victim is the 16 year old Kyo Fujihara. Her family is in mourning, but they were able to give a few statements._

_According to Fujihara's mother, Kyo came home at around 4 in the afternoon, grabbed a snack and headed upstairs. Her mother didn't notice anything unusual and had assumed that the young girl was just tired. Her brother had notice a few light thumps coming from Kyo's room, again the family didn't notice a thing. However, when it was time for dinner, Kyo wouldn't come down even if she was called. The mother went up to Kyo's room to wake her only to find a few scattered textbooks and papers and the horrifying Red Box slowly staining the carpet. The police were notified immediately. Specialists have speculated that a Kaitou X admirer, similar to… Continued on page 4_

_ARCHAEOLOGIST FOUND DEAD_

_Jonah Sinclair and his family's bodies have been found! Jonah Sinclair was a rising star in the archaeology field and was frequently asked to join several expeditions all across the globe. The half Japanese, half English archaeologist's most recent trip led him to the dessert fields of Egypt for 2 years. He and his family were back in in Japan for the unveiling of the new Ancient Egypt exhibit at the X Museum. They left with their chauffeur for a private viewing party, leaving their only daughter Arsinoë at home with her aunt. They never came back home._

_Police have been adamantly searching for the missing family for months with no leads until yesterday morning. An old married couple happened upon the wreckage of a Subaru. Upon closer inspection, the family saw 4 corpses lined up at the foot of the wrecked car. 3 were perfectly embalmed and showed no signs of rotting as well as stripped completely bare except the cloth bandages wrapped around their bodies. The fourth body only had a bedsheet tunic wrapped around the waist. The corpse's head was severed and in its place was a jackal's head sewed on haphazardly. The jackal head and body of the corpse were in varying stages of decay. All 4 bodies had their insides removed with no signs of any cuts or outside marks to indicate that any incision was made._

_The police have proposed that the murderer had extensive knowledge about Egyptian cultures in order to mimic the mummification process practiced hundreds of years ago, and some have suggested … Continued on page 7_

* * *

><p>Wow, looking back at my writing I realize how choppy it was =w=<p>

-Spadejo9


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys! New content for once! Sorry it's been a few years since I've actually done anything with this story, but I'll certainly try my hardest

In addition, I updated and changed the prologue, so check out the previous chapter as well!

Notes at the end of the chapter

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 :: Client [Arsinoë]<strong>

They were quiet during the walk to their client's home. Before the Sicks incident, before any major threat came to the Demon's food source, Neuro would have been dragging the teenager by her collar and comparing her to trash cans along the way. However that fiasco was over, and Yako certainly didn't wish to be harassed to that degree again. But she felt like she was waiting for some form of abuse to happen, and for lack of better words, the anticipation was killing her. She's exhausted of being so high strung during the month Neuro's been back and this silence certainly wasn't helping her relax.

"...So Neuro,"

"Be quiet slug, I am trying to enjoy the smell of this puzzle."

Yako quickly shut up and caught up a bit to the Brain Eater's strides. _Was the scent that enticing? _She asked herself. Her question was answered with the Demon wiping away his corrosive saliva with a sleeve. His eyes were frenzied, and the grin plastered on his face only seemed to grow wider and wider at the prospect of eating the mystery.

Now it certainly wasn't farfetched to say that Yako missed Neuro. She was a sentimental human being, its in her nature to miss people, even if they didn't miss her.

"Has something caught your interest little louse?"

The blonde just shook her head smiled. "I'm just happy that you're back Neuro."

"Well in that case," said the Demon with a smirk, "Ring the doorbell for your master." She felt his gloved hands in her hair slam into the doorbell of their client's home. We're already here? Was the only thing in her mind when she felt her face connect with the doorbell.

"How strange, there's some dirt on the doorbell. Wow sensei! You're cleaning it up with your face, how kind of you, I'm sure the client appreciates your charity work." Goaded the Hellspawn with an innocent face.

"I-i take that back, I'm happier without you!" said Yako as she was struggling to prevent her assistant from slamming her face into the doorbell again. "Neuro, stop it."

"But I thought you were happy that I'm back and recovered from my injuries?" He teased.

He released his grip on her head when the sounds of scratching approached the door. It was followed by the sounds of shuffling feet and the unlocking of the door which opened with care. The first thing Yako saw was the wavy honey colored hair and deep brown eyes of the dog that stood near its owner.

The owner was, by her body language, reserved and quiet, maybe even shy. She was young, only a few years younger than the detective. The only other thing Yako noticed was the guide cane she was holding and how the girl's eyes were shut.

Yako was opening her mouth to introduce herself before Neuro elbowed her face into the door frame. "Are you Arsinoë Sinclair-san?"

"Y-yes." Said the girl with a noticeable flinch when she heard Neuro's cheery voice. "Are you the detectives my aunt hired?"

"Yes! This is the famous detective Katsuragi Yako and I'm her humble assistant."

Said detective finally managed to get Neuro's elbow off of her with a dissatisfied huff. Yako waved her irritation away, after all, letting her emotions afloat was awfully unprofessional. "It's nice to meet you Arsinoë-san. I'm extremely impressed and fascinated with your father's contributions to archaeology, I'm truly sorry for your loss."

The girl smiled at Yako's word's. "Thank you for your condolences Miss Detective. My aunt and I are truly grateful that you accepted this case."

"Big or small, sensei would never turn down an offer. She's a workaholic like that!"

"Well, please come in. Lori, living room. Please follow my dog Miss Katsuragi, Mr. Assistant."

The golden canine was already down the hall when she barked to indicate that they should hurry up. Yako looked at the walls framed with photos of the late archaeologist and his family on various expeditions. The house was very lovely, even without her father's architectural knowledge Yako could tell that the Sinclair's house was modern but cozy. It was terrible to think of the quiet girl living in a home that was emptier than ever. Dogs and relatives are fine, but it's nothing compared to the daily interactions of a closely knit family.

The dog nudged the two to sit on a couch. After seating the two, the dog settled in at the foot of the opposite couch.

"Such a well trained dog!" said the blonde as she cooed to Lori. The dog got up and started to sniff Yako's outstretched hand. "And well tempered as well!"

Lori grew tired of licking Yako's hand and moved on, curious about the tall person sitting cross legged with a disinterested face. The golden retriever nudged the Demons leg only to slowly back up, snarling.

"'Well tempered'? Looks like this mutt still needs to show some respect to higher predators."

Yako felt the demonic aura creep out like tendrils and infecting the poor dog's mind, filling it with horrifying images similar atrocities. She was caught entirely off guard and shrieked in surprise.

"Jesus Christ Neuro, why are you mind screwing the dog?"

"It is a form of asserting my dominance. Back in Hell, if anyone showed any disobedience to a figure with higher authority, they would have been subject to torture much more extreme than what this mongrel is experiencing."

"Well we're not _in_ Hell are we? So what if the dog growled at you, it isn't worth scaring the poor thing to death, especially when her owner is practically _2 doors away_."

He released his grip on the retriever's mind and let it scamper away with its tail between its legs, letting his focus switch to the blonde. The Demon smiled wryly at her chastising. "My my, what a negotiator you've become! The slug has certainly achieved a competent level of rational ability while I was away."

She sighed and turned away, resting her chin on her folded arms propped on the couch arm. "Though I appreciate the attention and compliment, I'd rather hear it without the condescending remarks you're implying."

"But Sensei," he retorted, pulling up his innocent mask, "I'm genuinely moved by your efforts to change yourself. Sensei is such an inspiration!"

"Don't you dare pull that on me Nougami Neuro. That empty mask is ridiculously easy to see through, and I'm honestly surprised to see people fall for that face."

"I will keep it Sensei, seeing as our client is coming with refreshments."

Shortly after he spoke, Arsinoë came in with her aunt who was carrying a tray of tea and persimmon cake. The blind girl settled herself on the couch. Lori trailed behind Arsinoë the entire time, determined to offer protection against the horrible beast that sat across from her owner.

* * *

><p>Notes ::<p>

Arsinoë and her family - She's half Caucasian (Mostly British, but other things mixed in as well. This is from her dad) and half Japanese (This is from her mom).

Honorifics - I will use English titles and name order for Caucasians speaking. Japanese honorifics and name order for Japanese, yadda yadda yadda


End file.
